A Year at LHS
by OfThePantheon
Summary: Piper's world comes crashing down around her, can she move past the walls she created and build a new one with Alex? Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Chapman, care to help your classmate." Fortunately I was usually ignored, I turned my attention to the blonde girl sitting across the room in the front row, twirling her hair between her fingers. She rattled off a seemingly eloquent answer. The teacher missed her narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Nicky snapped me out of it.

"What is it about her Alex?" she whispered to me. "She represents everything you hate about Bitchfield and you can't stop staring." she chuckled to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she's different," I mumbled though I knew she'd mock me.

"Different?!" she exclaimed incredulously, "She's best friends with Polly Harper!"

"Hey! So was Lorna once." I shot back, my eyes found their way back to Piper, her hair fell over her face as she packed up, two minutes until the bell.

"Alex, Jesus, can you focus for two minutes with her around." My attention snapped back to Nicky.

"So you're not going to acknowledge that your girl was friends with Polly too?" I asked eyeing her playfully. Lorna had changed quite a bit since she started hanging with us, and according to Nicky, she had picked up a whole new skillset.

"The difference is, Piper is Queen Bee, and she won't give up the throne to be with a lesbian drug dealer." I sighed.

"Nicky that's it you've officially crushed on my hopes and dreams." Sarcasm dripped from my tone and just as I finished the bell rang and we all filed out of the classroom. Nicky led me to her car and I watched Piper drive off with her boyfriend. I turned to back to Nicky. "Are you going to that party?" She shook her head unlocking the car.

"No way, they're so preppy." she seemed disgusted at the prospect. "You should go though." she cranked up the car. "Sell them some of the good stuff, and you can over charge!"

"I think I will."

"Stay still Polly," I said filling in her eyebrows. She seemed giddy for the nights event.

"I'm just so psyched for this party!" I couldn't share her enthusiasm, I'd lost interest in partying.

"I don't know why, we still have to cheer first. We'll be sweaty and gross." she groaned.

"Piper!" I laughed. "You ruin everything!" She paused. "I'm sorry Larry isn't playing tonight." She looked down going quiet. My face burned, I didn't want to be reminded of what he did.

"It's alright," I began braiding her hair. "We'll get to spend more time together right?"

"Yeah," she nodded." Larry had gotten suspended because coach found out he was drinking after football games and occasionally driving. My parents didn't approve and it had put a strain on our relationship. She quickly changed the subject talking about Pete and some other cheerleaders. We both greeted Lorna when she entered the discussion switching to Christopher whom we'd never met. We all became silent as Jessica walked by, she and I had a rocky relationship. I had become cheer captain her senior year, she was not happy about it and would not let me forget it. By then it was time for the game, I told the freshman to get our banner and we assembled at the endzone. The bleachers were full, Larry was waving at me and I smiled and waved back. Despite what had happened I still cared from him. Polly rolled her eyes as the players goofed behind us. The traditions of the football games boosted my mood a bit. We eventually broke for halftime and I wandered around looking for Larry. He was no longer in the bleachers. I searched the concessions, but he wasn't there either. There was only one place. I circled the bleachers, and I found him.

"What the fuck?" and Polly. "Are you serious?" making out like fucking middle schoolers. My eyes stung, but they would not see me cry.

"Piper, wait!" My hands balled into fist, my best friend and my boyfriend whom I had stayed with when he was ostracized. My best friend who I'd just been with. I turned heel and stormed off tears streaming down my face. I hopped the fence and leaned against a tree. I felt the weight of my facade crashing in on me. I sunk to the ground sobbing into my arms. I spiraled as every time I had ever failed swam through head. I needed to drink, just to not feel this way anymore.

"Piper?" I wiped my eyes and attempted to collect myself. Alex Vause. I had avoided her as long as I could remember, we weren't supposed to even exist in the presence of each other. We couldn't be more different but we were both tied for the top rank in our class. She shifted uncomfortably from foot, "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't you be selling to the junkies in the student section," I snapped, but it sounded weak even to me. I don't know why I was pushing her away, she was the only one who seemed to care.

"Well, that's why I'm here, but-"

"I don't want your drugs Alex," I said, my voice cold I stood walking back down to the field to take my place on the track. I'd regretted it as soon as the field came into view.

When I got to the student section Piper was near the mat smiling wide as usual, though her eyes were red and a little swollen. I shot Nicky a quick text.

 _ **"Found Piper crying in the woods." (9:02 pm)**_

I shoved my phone in my pocket, she was already strung out and wouldn't notice for awhile. I had to admit I found myself drawn to her. It didn't make sense she was a preppy, fake, stuck-up popular girl. Yet I'd asked how she was doing. I sold to a few kids and waited for the game to end so I could go to the party. We one the game and everyone piled into cars I lost sight of Lorna and Piper in the crowd, but the party was in walking distance, it'd take me longer but I could use a break from the students of Litchfield and I hated the beginnings of parties. I set off down the road, staying near the edge of the woods so the passing cars wouldn't notice me. Though the bullying had died down since middle school it hadn't completely especially since I dated Sylvie, I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, but as long as it was me they'd take issue. Maybe not if it were Piper. I shook my head banishing the thought. Nicky was right, I couldn't be messing with her. I felt my phone my vibrate and I took it out, she'd texted me back.

 ** _"And you walked away, right?" (10:31 pm)_**

 ** _"Because you didn't want to be involved?" (10:31 pm)_**

 ** _"Well I did try to help." (10:32 pm)_**

 ** _"She just didn't seem receptive." (10:33 pm)_**

I shoved my phone in my pocket having arrived at my destination. Music emanated from the house, I slipped in the back gate. The backyard was almost empty save Piper and me. Her golden hair obscured her face as she leaned over the deck. Her fingers were loosely wrapped around a vodka bottle. "Want to share?" I asked tenderly approaching her. She looked at me, all her energy was gone. She shook her head.

"I don't plan on remembering any of this." My eyebrows raised this was a departure.

"That sounds like a quick trip to alcohol poisoning," She just shrugged, there's no way I could leave her like this. Despite my better judgement, I moved closer trying to convince her to give up the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was disorganized but not dirty. There were pink roses painted on the ceiling fading into vines then galaxies. I was wearing new clothes, sweats and a tanktops. My head was pounding. What happened last night? I walked down the stairs and found a neat living room. Alex was still asleep, on the couch. I approached her, she looked so serene in her sleep. I resisted the urge to plant a kiss on her forehead, I shook her awake. She opened her eyes, looking around.

"Piper?" she squinted at me, practically blind with out her glasses.

"Yeah that's me." She grabbed her glasses and put them on. "Let me get you some water," she leapt of the couch walking into the kitchen. I followed her nervous.

"What happened last night?" Had we…? No I wasn't gay. I couldn't be, so nothing had happened. I have— had, Larry. My chest tightened and I remembered why I'd been drinking in the first place. Alex shrugged, taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it in the sink and hand it to me.

"When I found you, you were sad and hammered." My face burned, I'd let my walls fall temporarily.

"You don't--" she didn't allow me to finish.

"Yeah I do," she leaned to back against the counter. "You told me Pipes," I blushed deeper I had been so stupid.

"Are you gonna drink that or do you not drink tap water?" she raised an eyebrow. I took a sip of water in response. It made me feel a little better the pain my head dulled a bit.

"Thank you." She nodded and started making herself breakfast. "Thank you Alex, but I just wanted you to know, I'm not gay," I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't be angry. She scoffed.

"A few hours ago, I never thought I'd hear those words out of you." she chuckled. Wait what? Asking her would be humiliating. I racked my brain, but only drew a blank. I mulled over my options. "I like your chapstick by the way." I face grew warm and I tripped over my words. "Shh… Piper, I won't tell anyone." I sighed, there was no point in pretending I let go of my pride, besides, for some reason I trusted her.

"So, what happened?" She smiled and handed me a plate.

"Well…"

 _I cried into her shoulder telling her the events of the night she was quiet. She'd half helped half carried me to my car. "Where do you live?" she asked._

 _"Oh no, no, I can't go home. Mom would kill me if the neighbors saw."_

"So you brought me… to your house?" she nodded. Alex had showed me so much kindness even though I'd stood by when she could've used my help. "How'd you know about my chapstick?"

 _She pulled me out of the car, laughing at something I'd said. "C'mon Piper, lets get you inside." Her smile was warm, I'd never let myself acknowledge how beautiful she was before. I leaned forward closing my eyes, and planted a kiss on her lips. She smelled like cinnamon, her lips were soft and warm, everything about this felt right. She pulled away too soon, and carried me up the stairs to her house, still smiling._

I picked at the last piece of bacon my plate. Mother wouldn't want me to eat it. I took a bite, "Why'd you do it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't leave you there," she replied matter of factly. "You could've gotten yourself hurt," Her words had inexplicably warmed me to the core. I, it couldn't be like this, were completely opposites.

"Well, I guess I should head out," She nodded and I grabbed my phone and keys quickly hurrying out the door. "See ya later Alex," I hopped in my car, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd be able to hang out again. I briskly walked to my car, trying to avoid the gaze of people wander the neighborhood. I quickly hopped in the car and drove home.

When I walked through the front door my parents swarmed me asking about the night before. I told them that I'd fallen asleep at Polly's house. They seemed satisfied and let me go up to my room. I flopped down on the bed letting my mind wander, occasionally it would drift to Alex. I decided to check my phone.

The screen was filled with texts and missed calls from Larry and Polly, apologies and excuses,I ignored them. I also had one follow request, from Alex Vause. She wanted to follow me? Why? What would she think of the basic picture and boring captions. I was overthinking this, I needed a shower. I peered out into the hallway, everyone had disappeared into separate rooms. I grabbed a towel from the closet and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer, I walked in and turned on the shower. It had been a weird day.

"She just up and left, it was weird." She was looking through her profile.

"Vause, it sure sounds like you are interested in this straight girl, you know what they say." I rolled my eyes.

"I helped her out once, and that means 'I'm interested?'" she snorted. "I must be real interested in you Nicky."

"I thought we already established that," she said smiling, I returned it grabbing her hand.

"Of course I am so devoted to you, and only you," I looked longingly into her eyes. She laughed handing me back my phone. "Wait, did you send a follow request?" she shrugged.

"Why not? From what I've heard she's into you, Worst she could say is 'no.'" I knew what'd she'd say next it was her mantra when it came to this stuff. "Low risk, high reward."

"I guess you're right, anyway," I was eager to change the subject. "Do you want some of this?" I got up walking towards the closet, I pulled a small baggie heroin out of its hiding place. Her eyes lit up.

"Perfect timing Vause," I tossed the baggie to her, I felt kind of guilty, but she'd been addicted long before I met her, besides it was only temporary. At least that's what I told myself. She passed me a couple bills I heard hurry down the steps. While she was gone I counted the money then pocketed it. She reappeared in the doorway.

"Just don't fucking spill it Nicky," I lit the candle and sat it next to her. Not looking at her.

"Gotcha Vause, do you want any?" I shook my head staring at the ceiling. It was tempting sometimes, Nicky looked like the world was lifted from her shoulders whenever she was high. I however couldn't risk getting addicted to anything, if I wanted to college I had to get scholarships. "More for me,"

"You don't share needles, do you?" I had to make sure she was being as safe as possible.

"Nope fresh out of the pack, always," she rolled her eyes. "Just like you always tell me Vause," I nodded, I had to get of this line of work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like this one, it's the longest chapter I've written for a fic ever, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

I finally decided on accepting her follow request, and followed her back. It would raise questions if anyone noticed, especially if Jessica noticed, which she undoubtedly would. Something about Alex made me want risk it, something about that mischievous grin and the glint in those green eyes. I shook my head grabbing my backpack and saying a quick goodbye to my family before rushing out the door, the thought of that morning waking up in her home still on my mind.

As I took the first few steps in to the hallways of Litchfield I was comforted by how quiet it was, I had an hour before the majority of the student body got here. I immediately made my way towards the library, I pushed through the double doors to find Poussey and Taystee joking and laughing behind the desk, they paid me no attention as I slipped between the shelves. Reading offered a convenient escape whenever I had to be at home, I could put in some earbuds and let my world give way into another. I ran my fingers across the spines of the books, eventually settling on Six Wakes by Mur Lafferty. I turn to make my way towards the comfy recliner in the back corner of the library I turn the corner and immediately bump into someone. I pulled my eyes away from the book meeting familiar green ones. "Alex!" I said a little louder than I'd meant to. My face grew warm, she'd startled me. "I thought I'd be the only one here this early." My heart fluttered in my chest at her unexpected arrival.

"I needed a new book," she replied simply. "Besides, I could use a little peace and quiet," she brushed past me towards the books as she passed I caught a hint of cinnamon and lemon. I bit my lip and continued on my way, quickly finding my way to the recliner and relaxing into it. I opened my book though I now found it harder to focus knowing she was near. She seemed so cool and collected compared to my obviously flustered appearance. I sighed and tried to force myself to focus on the words on the page. My fragile focus broken again as she reappeared lying on the couch across from, her eyes didn't move from the page. I shifted in my seat, I wouldn't even finish the first chapter.

I watched Piper squirm in my peripheral vision, she would settle on a position, decide it wasn't comfortable then move again I caught her eyes flit to me once or twice. I couldn't put up with this much longer, "Pipes?" Her head snapped up matching my gaze I paused a moment taking in her features, her intelligent blue eyes, and piercing gaze, her pink plump lips that had been pressed against mine only days ago, I blinked. "Do you want to switch spots? You seem uncomfortable." She shook her head.

"You don't have to do that Alex." she checked her phone. "It's almost time to-" she was interrupted by the warning bell, and began gathering her things I did the same.

"See ya in class Pipes," I said turning towards the door.

"Wait!" she called out I paused looking over my shoulder, "Do you want to hangout after school? We could meet at my parking spot and go to-" A smirked tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Sure things Pipes, see ya soon," I said and slipped out of the library meeting, Nicky just down the hall.

"Back to your old hangouts, huh Vause?" she inquired giving me a sly smile, "Trying to forget the taste of Blondie's chapstick?" Normally I would've poked fun at her, Piper couldn't have been far behind me. I shushed her.

"Nicky, she's right there!" her eyes widened and amused grin spread across her face.

"Wait, were you with her?" she whispered. I shot her a sharp glare, but I immediately knew it effect her. "You did, didn't you?" I sighed surrendering to her.

"Yes," I replied. She was uncharacteristically quiet, however that sly grin let me know I hadn't heard the last of this.

I watched Piper across the cafeteria, she seemed bubbly and extraverted, but there was something dangerous in her eyes, snakelike. "Vause?" Nicky called out, pulling me back to where I was sitting.

"Hm?" I purred.

"Jesus, Vause it's getting worse." I rolled my eyes as she exclaimed. I feigned ignorance.

"What is?" I said raising my eyebrows in false confusion.

"Oh you know, Vause," it was her turn to roll her eyes. "She asked you out once and you can't stop staring," I frowned.

"She didn't ask me out, Nicky."

"But didn't she?" she asked playfully, "It sounded that way to me." her knowing smile made me hesitate.

"Didn't you think she was straight like to day ago?" I asking raising an eyebrow.

"That was before she kissed you Vause!" she whisper yelled. I grinned at the mention of it.

"That reminds me, I can't hang out after school." I looked down at the tray of mush before me, but I don't need to see her to hear the amusement in her voice.

"And why might that be Vause?" she tried in vain to conceal her amused smile.

"I'm hanging out with Piper," I said pointedly meeting her eyes again. Her eyes lit up.

"You should go to Red's," I scoffed. I hadn't been to Red's in a few months, I knew she'd be ashamed at my work choices, as I was. I didn't want her to be so I avoided the diner, especially since I was selling to Nicky.

"So you can humiliate me and make money doing it?" I said rolling my eyes, but I liked the idea a bit.

"Hey Vause, I just want to help- I could be your wingwoman!" My face wrinkles, at the suggestion.

"Oh god, I think your bold 'in your pussy' approach might not work great with her," The sly grin falls from her face forming false hurt,

"It gets me more pussy than you," she grumbles, though there's no real malice in her voice.

"Excuse me?" I say incredulously. "I'll have you know I get plenty of pussy."

"Just not more than me," she says not missing a beat.

"Quality over Quantity," I remind her teasingly, she scoffs rolling her eyes and I know I've won.

"Whatever Vause."

I fidget with my phone waiting for Alex to appear from inside the building. I hadn't really thought about my friends seeing Alex get into my car, it had just been so spur of the moment. Maybe I could text her and tell her I was running late. Jessica interrupted my thoughts accompanied by Polly, I stand a little taller towering over them both. "Waiting for someone Piper?" she asked clearly suspicious of my lingering presence. I nod.

"Got a group project, we're going to work on it," the lie slip easily through my lips. She nods disappointedly.

"Well, good luck." I thank her and they drive off, I immediately relaxed. Fuck them both, I don't know why I tolerated them, or tried to keep up appearances. That's not true, I know why, my parents would hate and the little facade I'd built around myself would crumble. I wouldn't know who I am. Thankfully Alex appeared pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I sounded tense even to me, I rolled my shoulders back in effort to relax. "Ready to go?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" she could read a little too well. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," it was a lame excuse, but luckily she didn't push it.

"Did you have a place in mind already?" Shit, I hadn't thought about, this had been so poorly planned.

"I'll take that deer in the headlights look as a no," she smiles at me knowingly. I sighed, finally relaxing into the seat next to her, it was something about that smile.

"No," I admitted, "I hadn't thought about it,"

"We could go to Red's?" she offered quietly, the name elicited thoughts of my mother and her shallow, vapid friends. They hated Red for whatever reason, so though I loved the food I hadn't been in years.

"Sure," I said cranking up the car, she took out her phone for a moment, texting someone, then put it away as I pulled off. All of a sudden my throat dry, for the first time I had no idea what to say, "I- uh, So is Red's like your hangout?" I cringed internally at my attempt at conversation, but Alex didn't seem to mind.

"Sometimes, yeah, I always know it'll be safe." her voice sounds wistful. It made me a little jealous, I waited for her to say more, but the car stayed silent.

"Do you know Red?" I asked tenderly, she'd been a mystery to me for a very long time, I couldn't but be curious.

"Yeah," she looked as if she was going to say something else, but thought better, of it. We rode in silence for awhile for some reason I didn't feel the need to fill it. A few moments later we arrived at Red's, it rode the line between our homes. It wasn't in the the safe, withdrawn, quiet cul-de-sacs, but it wasn't in the dirty, scary, streets of Alex's home. Neutral ground.

I opened the door for her "Welcome to Red's," I couldn't help wonder if she knew. The sight of Red greeted me as soon as I stepped inside. She took me into her arms, squeezing me, I hugged her back.

"My zaja, welcome home!" she whispers and pull back to look at me, taking me in. She finally notices Piper behind me. "Who is this?" She says releasing me.

"This is Piper a school friend." she nods. Her deep blue eyes flash something dangerous as she shakes Piper's hand. She leads us to booth where she can keep an eye on us and leaves us to decide on a meal, I think she could tell Piper was not quite just a friend.

Piper's silent for a moment, "She's kinda scary," she sounds almost like a small child. I almost laugh.

"She can be like that sometimes." Piper blushes, her bright blue eyes looking downwards. I feel the urge to pull her chin towards feel her lips on mine again, instead I talk, "Don't worry, she'll learn to love you." Her eyes me meet mine again, but Nicky interrupts us.

"Are you two ready to order?" I nodded ordering my usual, Piper orders a salad. I raise an eyebrow, but don't question it and we both order waters. "Alright ladies, I'll be back with your water," she winks and walks off.

"I wanted to thank you, for Friday," she blurts out suddenly, was she still thinking about that.

"What? It was nothing Pipes," I guess no one's looked out for her before, "What'd you do about Holly and uh the guy, Larry?" She chuckles at that.

"I haven't talked to them for awhile, they texted me a lot on Saturday," she paused a moment. "I haven't even read them."

"That's a good thing," I try to reassure, resisting the urge to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Have you told any of your other friends?" she shakes her head.

"I don't know who'd they'd side with, but I am planning revenge," she gets a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh I've got to know…"


End file.
